Time Patroller's emergency mission to Remnant
by GoldenWright
Summary: An emergency mission (Raid Mission) leads the team of six Time Patrollers to the now desolated ruins of Vale city and extension the world of Remnant. The world is shrouded in darkness, but their presence can be the lance to pierce the darkness and lead the inhabitants of the world back to its feet. (Rating M for possible future content and cursing)


**Hello all. Looks like I'll be making another Fanfiction series. Like a lot of my ideas, it came when I was taking a shower. When it came out I was spouting out dialogue when the Time Patrollers awaken, how to describe the scene in front of them, and what ensues after the awakening. And with alot of my ideas, it took me a while to actually put this down into Google Docs and expand onto the idea of the story. Well, this idea will be a crossover between DBXV2 and the RWBY universities.**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the titles or ideas of DBXV2 or RWBY. they7 belong to the rightful owners respectfully.**

 **WIthout further ado, let's begin this new adventure.**

* * *

The scene that is presented to us can only be described as a desolate wasteland.

Building in ruins, near collapse. Streets filled with Grimm of all caliber. Beowolfs, Deathstalkers, Ursa, Nevermores patrolling the skies for any signs of threats, Boarbatusks destroying anything within its path, and even Grimm that are more elusive and unknown patrol the streets. The city of Vale was devoid of anything living beside the hostile takeover of the Grimm.

With the disruption of the Vytal Festival, the sudden invasion of both Grimm and White Fang brought the confusion, panic, and the eventual evacuation of the citizens of many nationalities.

The Beacon Academy was just in a complete state of ruin, F.U.B.A.R in fact. The rise of the Dragon at is was called by anyone who witnesses its awakening was frozen on top of the tower of Beacon Academy, head howling to the sky as the centerpiece of the fall of both Beacon Academy and the city of Vale.

Everyone has lost hope when Vale, a major piece of land and peace has fallen to the clutches of the Darkness. Though with every shroud of darkness that blankets the lives of the many, a shining beacon will pierce the darkness and lead Human and Faunus kind back to their feet.

* * *

 **The ruins of Beacon Academy, on the balcony of the remnants of the battle between Cinder and Pyrrha**

A shining red light enveloped the balcony overlooking the now desolate Vale. The light then faded as six entities now in meditative positions with a red aura radiating from their bodies come from the piercing light.

Each entity has its own look to it. One looked was wearing a full orange martial artist Gi with a symbol that looked like a spiral, blue wrist/forearm bands that covered most of the forearm and blue boots with straps on them (Whis Symbol Gi). The next one wore a white vest with gold buckles and a blue undershirt, white loose pants with a large purple sash wrapped around its waist, off-yellow boots with blue accents, black sleeves, and to top it off has a blue ring that floats behind its head (Zangya's outfit w/ Grand Priest's Ring). Another was a god of sorts, with horns and an outfit that fits on some sort of deity topping off with a halo (Beerus's outfit w/ Halo). The next is wearing a skin-tight outfit with a black and red color scheme with white boots and gloves and a sword strapped to it's back (Pride Trooper outfit w/ Tapion's sword). Next was a hero of sorts which can be evident by the white vest with a light blue cape attached to it, dark blue pants with a dark orange belt, boots having the same color as the belt and a visor of sorts (Elite Time Patroller vest, Trunk's pants and boots, Tagoma's scouter). The last entity was similar to a witch based off the large hat it wears, white pants with a gold plate with stylized M on the front of the pants, black with a purple cape and lastly dark blue boots with off-yellow accents (Baba's Hat, Majin Buu's vest and pants, Super 17 Boots).

The six entities were all in a meditative, comatose state. The first to wake from this state was the martial artist, the martial artist opened its eyes to survey the scene, then planted its feet on the balcony.

"Shit, it's Zamasu again? Hopefully, he doesn't overuse the sawblades again this round." The martial artist was rubbing the back of its head with an annoyed look on its face.

On a closer look at the facial looks of the martial artist, it looks like a male from the sharp jawline, large head, and other facial looks to be of a male. The hair was spiky to say the least, black in color and one sole piece of hair hanging over the forehead and with dark brown eyes.

"I don't think we're up against Zamasu this time Daiko."

The martial artist, now named Daiko, looked behind him to see one of his teammates approaching him, with the blue ring floating behind its head. Closer inspection of this newcomer it has the looks of a female. Brown curly hair, less sharp jawline compared to Daiko's, brown eyes and every other feature to a feminine visage minus any makeup.

"What do you mean Okara? Only Zamasu's emergency mission comes from a destroyed city like this one." Daiko now talking the now recently labeled Okara, with a hand out pointing at the desolate city of Vale.

"We would have seen and fought Zamasu already if that's the case."

Daiko and Okara look over to the new voice in their mist. When their eyes looked into the suspect of the voice was another of the teammates, the deity-like warrior. This one has a completely different visage entirely, with a black mask that covers where the mouth usually is, and black horns the curve back. To top off the unusual look this alien-like teammate was the lack of iris compared to Daiko and Okara, only having the black pupil in the eyes.

"Wintra has a point, Zamasu would have found us by now." Okara agreeing with Wintra's point.

"There where are we then?" Daiko questioning the situation the three are in.

"That is a good question indeed."

Then again another voice comes into the fray. The three now look at the new voice, which is another teammate with the skin-tight suit and sword strapped to it's back. It's a male, with a Chinese style ponytail (Pintar's ponytail) and a peculiar set of eyes that takes up an upside-down U.

"I have to agree with Soya, It is a good question. Just where are we?" Okara putting a hand on her chin opting a thinker's position.

"Well, it's not one of the destroyed cities I remember that's for sure." Daiko now taking a second look at the city.

"Could be a city we overlooked." Wintra trying to make a somewhat viable reason for this unknown scene.

"We always fight Zamasu in the same place every time. It will be odd to fight Zamasu somewhere else." Soya countering Wintra's point.

"I don't really care anymore. We're here for a reason, so let's find it."

The four now look onto another person awakening from the meditative position. This time it's the light blue cape bearing warrior. It's a female, with black hair tied up in a short ponytail and brown eyes behind the visor.

"Ah, we can always rely on you with your bluntness to get us going Conuco." Daiko nodding over to the now named Conuco.

"Well, she's been like that since we formed the team." Wintra pointing out Conuco's attitude.

"It's a defined feature of her." Soya also joining Wintra with Conuco's attitude.

"Now that she mentioned it, why are in this city?" Okara making another question to the others to ponder.

"We may be on another planet entirely. If so, then it's another adventure to embark on!"

The five now look onto the final member of the team, the who bears the purple cape and large hat. The visage takes on a feminine look, though it's pure white with pink iris and hair that takes up the same color as the skin under the hat. The large hat has a wig with pink hair to it.

"...Another planet? Huh, never thought of that. Sesa made a possible point to all this nonsense." Daiko juggling the thought of another possible reason for this unknown city.

"That's impossible. We would have known of this planet from the beginning. Also, Zamasu couldn't have exited Earth." Okara trying to deny the possibility of another planet.

"It's really the only possible reason that can line up with this situation we are in." Wintra going against Okara's thought.

"It could be another timeline we are in. We are trained for tackling anything timeline related." Soya making another point to throw into the pile.

"It doesn't matter. This is an emergency mission, right? The city is fucked to shit, that's an emergency on its own. So let's find out why we got teleported here and report back to the Time Nest." Conuco becoming impatient about going in circles about finding the reason for this situation they are in.

"Um, what's that?"

The gang look over to Sesa, who is pointing up to a structure looming over the team of Time Patrollers. The structure was a dragon with cracks appearing and spidering all over the structure. The team could sense power coming from it, them taking battle stances in response to this sudden energy.

"...Is that a fucking dragon? Did we ever fight dragons before?" Conuco trying to making heads and tails of the situation.

"If you count the Shadow Dragons...but they are different compared to what we might be fighting soon." Soya grabbing the handle of his sword in preparation for an encounter with the dragon.

"I haven't felt this much evil since...since ever if I have to be honest." Okara taking her fighting stance.

"If it's the reason for this desolate city, then we have to defeat it and anything that is aiding it!" Daiko prepping the team to fight the dragon.

"Daiko's right! We have to smite this beast and send it's ass to the Hell!" Wintra now charging up his Ki, which the others following suit.

The statue was now fully cracked all over, then the pieces of material it was encased in started to fall piece by piece, then was blown away to the deafening roar that the dragon lets out, roaring out to the sky before taking flight.

"Time Patrol 5! We are authorized to destroy this beast! Let's go!" Okara letting out a command before transforming into another form, with her brown hair and eyes taking up a light blue color, for Daiko do the same. Wintra having his whole body into a gold and purple color scheme, Soya and Conuco unleashing their full potential, and Sesa also letting out her full potential. With everyone powered up, all six took flight to engaged with the dragon.

"I'm going to charge a Spirit Bomb to disintegrate this fucking lizard! Cover me while I charge!" Conuco going up into the sky, throwing her hands in the air to charge the attack.

"We gotcha!" The other five yell out and nodding over to Conuco.

Soya drew his blade out.

"You hideous beast! I will take you down!" Soya drawing the attention of the dragon. He then brings the blade in front of him with a shine to the tip, brings it to his side, then dash-teleports in front of the dragon then making a huge slash that breaks off a good chunk of scales from it's hide. This in turns the dragon lets out a huge roar of pain.

A beam of purple energy pierced the dragon, which led to the dragon roaring even more from agony and looked over to the source of its agony. Wintra being the suspect, with his index finger pointed at the Dragon with a small ball of energy at the tip.

"You will die an agonizing death," Wintra says to the beast, which he fires more of the same purple beam in rapid succession with each beam piercing the dragon like the first, each beam drawing more pain with each strike. Then the onslaught ends.

"You're up Sesa. Make it suffer." Wintra looks over to Sesa who is excited to do some damage to the evil beast.

"Yay! My turn! It's time to take you down monster!" Sesa pointing at the monster with her left hand, then brought the hand over to the right side then drew a line from right to left, then repeated the motion even faster for the line to shatter for massive amounts of shards come flying at the dragon, some shards missing the dragon, but the majority of the shards making its mark. The shards piercing the dragon's hide, the dragon roars out of even more pain. The dragon then charged Sesa in retaliation. Sesa then brought her hands up to her face, palm toward her and fingers spread out.

"SOLAR FLARE!" Sesa yells out an attack.

A blinding flash of light came from her attack, which in turn blinded the dragon. With the dragon disorientated, Sesa moved out of the way for Okara and Daiko leading the next attack.

"Let's go Daiko!" Okara yells out to Daiko

"Let's do this Okara!" Daiko nods over to Okara.

The pair powering with a loud yell, blue aura spiking around them. The dragon got out of its stupor then looked at the pair charging up their attack.

"FINAL!..." Okara cupping her hands in front of her, a large yellow ball in her cupped hands.

"KAMEHAME!..." Daiko cupping his hands to his side, his ball of energy was blue.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Okara and Daiko let out there energy, Okara's yellow coming out in a beam, Daiko thrusting his cupped hands out for his beam to fire at the dragon. The two beams mixed to each other, blue beam with yellow energy spiraling around the beam. The resulting mixture of the two beams made the beam even larger, larger than the two beams that the beam originated from. The Final Kamehameha sped toward the dragon. When it collides, the beam enveloped the dragon whole, which led the dragon roaring out in even more pain. When the beam fades away, the dragon the falters while in flight, weakened from such a barrage of powerful attacks.

"All right guys! Move! It's ready!" Conuco looking up at the fully charged Super Spirit Bomb.

Everyone looked at the Spirit Bomb, looking at it's magnificent. They all moved away from the dragon and moved behind Conuco.

"Hey, you fucking overgrown lizard! It's time for you to go to hell!" Conuco then throws the Spirit Bomb at the dragon.

* * *

 **Main Atlas Airship, Main Control Center**

"Sir! We are getting high spikes of unknown energy!" An intelligence officer looking over a screen.

"What energy are you speaking of?" General Ironwood questioning what his officer has found.

"...I think you need to see it for yourself, Sir. There's a large ball of energy over Vale… and the Dragon has awakened again." The officer reporting to General Ironwood.

General Ironwood, taking up a confused look to his visage, then walked over to the panel the officer was using. To his disbelief, his officer was right. The large ball of energy was nearly the quarter of the size of Beacon Academy and the Dragon was alive, albeit severely injured. The General then squinted his eyes as he eyes six people floating above the academy.

"Can we get an ID on those six entities fighting the Dragon?" The General trying to get information to the fighters who are engaging with the Dragon.

"We tried, but these six aren't any database at our disposal." The officer can't give any more information to the General.

The General then took the Thinker's position by placing his hand on his chin, trying to think of how to deal with this situation.

"..." The General stays silent.

"...Uh, sir?" The officer becoming uncomfortable by the sudden silence from his General.

"Keep an eye on them. We need to know what they'll do next." The General looks over to the officer.

"Yes, sir. Anything else?" The officer salutes to the General.

"Just report what they are doing. That'll be all" The General walks back to his chair, and sits in it, in deep thought on who are these warriors. Hunters? Entities of unknown origins? The General was in deep thought when the same officer came up to the General.

"...Sir. The six warriors have defeated the Dragon."

* * *

Conuco has thrown the almighty Spirit Bomb at the darkness that has consumed this city. The attack was the slowest of the attacks that have stuck the Dragon, but it was injured severely that it was too slow to move out of the way. The Spirit Bomb has engulfed the beast and the bomb kept going to strike the ground. The Spirit Bomb pulsed, then again, then again and again with each pulse damaging the beast more worse than the last. The finally the Spirit Bomb exploded with a fiery blue light for the Dragon to remain still. The six Time Patroller was still floating where they launched just in case the Dragon wakes again and retaliates. But no such retaliation came, the Dragon was still lifeless. With the kill confirmed, the six floated down to inspect the Dragon. When the six has their feet planted they looked down at the still lifeless body of the recently slain Dragon. Conuco kicked it to get any response.

"...It looks dead." Conuco saying her bit on the subject.

"...That was too easy for it to be over already." Daiko making a point.

"...So when are we going to get sent back to the Time Nest?" Sesa getting impatient for their eventual return to Conton City.

"We should be teleported soon," Wintra says to the group.

But eventually, nothing happens.

"...Sooo where's our exit to this place?" Sesa starts looking around her area.

Conuco's visor then lets us, as to alert her about some unknown threat.

"What the! Shit!" Conuco plants her right hand on the right side of her visor then looks around the surrounding area.

"What? What's going on?" Okara trying to get information from Conuco's sudden distraught look.

"We have more enemies around us! They all have the same energy that this dragon has!" Conuco reports back to Okara.

"Looks like our mission isn't over yet." Daiko faces toward the surrounding foliage

"Looks like it. The Dragon was too easy of an enemy for this to be over." Wintra takes his battle stance.

"Let's destroy some baddies!" Sesa getting ready.

"Let's." Soya unsheathing his sword."

"Conuco, how many are we facing?" Okara getting more numbers from her intelligence teammate.

"Plus 100 at the very least, possibly more coming." Conuco reporting back to Okara.

"Hm, troublesome Alright team, we got our work cut out for us. Let's finish this." Okara powering up with the others following suit.

"I better get something out of this." Conuco powering up with the rest of her team.

"We'll talk with Time Nest after we get back. For now, we got enemies to defeat." Okara thrust her hand out with a ball of energy coming from it.

"Let's do this. Time Patrol 5, engage!" Okara yelling out a command.

"Let's go!" Everyone yells out as they charge at their new advisory.

Time Patrol 5 charges out to combat their new enemies, their new goal to find out why they are here.

* * *

 **End of the first chapter. A Lot of words to go through, but finally got my idea onto this story. Might take a while to make another chapter since this was more spur of the moment, but I'll make it more polished than this chapter.**

 **Until our paths cross again, farewell.**


End file.
